Reborn
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Catorce cortos donde las características de Reborn salen a la luz, antes, durante, y después de la Maldición. Porque sus ojos no eran negros como todos pensaban, ni su presentación otra forma de agregarle misterio al asunto. R27. Más OMAKE: Porque él era Italiano e irresistible, también.


KHR no me pertenece... :c

.

.

.

**_I. Arcobaleno._**

Viendo su nuevo cuerpo a través del reflejo del agua, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los puños y entrecerrar los ojos.

Él sabia que realmente nunca se detuvo, siquiera por un momento, a reflexionar las consecuencias que traería consigo sus títulos como _el mejor del mundo_, o e_l más fuerte entre los más fuertes - _Y, de haberlo hecho, probablemente los dedos de una mano sobrasen de contarlas. - ; pero aún así, él nunca (a pesar de todas las probabilidades) esperó que algo como _aquello _le ocurriese a él. Ya que, al parecer, ahora estaba _maldito._

Al igual que los otros seis.

**_._**

**_II. Fedora._**

_"¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Por mi bebé! ¡Piedad!" _La mujer sollozó de rodillas frente a él, sus lágrimas logrando trazar su propio camino en el sucio rostro. Pero a pesar de aquello, lo único que podía Reborn podía ver, eran sus vanos intentos de llegar a los cuchillos de cocina arrojados a pocos metros de distancia.

Quitó el seguro de su arma, mientras utilizaba la mano libre para ocultar la vista bajo su fedora. El infante recostado en la cuna caoba a su izquierda chillo confundido ante el sonido del disparo, y Reborn supo que su trabajo estaba hecho cuando el cuerpo cayó con un golpe sordo. Suspiró, apartando un poco la solapa de su sombrero. Se movió hacia la derecha, donde otra mujer corría a él. Volvió a disparar.

Sin miramientos. Sin descanso. Sin compasión. _Porque, algunas veces, si no veía a quien estaba del otro lado del cañón, entonces no existía. _

El bebé comenzó a llorar, pero Reborn no se detuvo.

.

**_III. Café._**

****_El adolescente fulminó con la mirada la taza humeante en sus manos. Café. Suspiró antes de dar el primer sorbo. No estaba nada mal. Era su séptima taza en lo que va de la noche, claro que no estaba mal. Se reacomodó en el sofá mas ostentoso que una habitación de hotel podría ofrecerle, volvió a suspirar. Dejando su bebida en la mesada a su lado, Reborn le echó un vistazo rápido a su pierna rota y luego a las ventanas antes de acabar el expreso. Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción (o ganas de buscarla)._

_ Rebuscando su libro a medio leer desinteresadamente se dirigió a la pequeña cocina con la que contaba el lugar. Acariciando la cabeza de su mascota, sonrió. ´A por la octava taza.´_

"¿No crees que ya fueron… _demasiadas?" _

Reborn alternó la mirada entre Tsunayoshi, la taza que traía y la maquina de expreso humeante sobre el escritorio. Dio un sorbo. "No."

Tsuna suspiró, rodando los ojos antes de volver a su papeleo. "Esa es, ya sabes, la _decimonovena _vez que te sirves."

"¿Hm?"

"Nada, pero… ¿Es que acaso no piensas dormir esta noche?"Encuadró los hombros cuando su intuición le dio una patada. Mala elección de palabras. _´Mierda.´ _Reborn le sonrió.

"¿Y quien dijo que planeaba _dormir _esta noche, _jefe?"_

_._

**_IV. Patillas._**

"Sé que soy realmente atractivo, y no puedo evitarlo, pero trata de apartar la vista de mí, _jefe" _El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza, con su mejor expresión indignada. Limpió una lágrima invisible del ojo derecho. "Siento como me desnudas con la mirada _pervertida_ tuya."

Tsunayoshi rodó los ojos dejando escapar una risita al verse descubierto por su tutor. Se encogió de hombros. "Nada…" Negó con la cabeza, dándole un vistazo al nuevo listado de asesinos independientes que aceptaron aliarse al Vongola, se detuvo cuando una fotografía llamó su atención. Reborn le mandó una mirada inquisitiva acariciando la cabeza de su mascota. Tsuna le sonrió. "Es solo que, me _gustan _tus patillas."

_ "Son maravillosas." Inclinándose levemente le entregó una taza de expreso. Acarició su barriga hinchada._

_ "¿Hn?"_

_ Luche le sonrió. "Tus patillas rizada, son maravillosas."_

_._

**_V. Irreconocible._**

"¿Esto es _enserio_?" Fon enarcó una ceja, preguntándose si acaso se había perdido alguna parte de la conversación, más específicamente, el momento en que el otro se _cambió. _En respuesta, recibió una bolsa llena de ropa en la cara. Revisó el _disfraz_ de campesino casi con asombro notando que, en efecto, no era una broma como lo suponía.

Reborn rodó los ojos, quitándose el polvo invisible de sus pantalones marrones simples, Leon rodeando su cintura convertido en un cinturón. "¿Acaso esperabas ir por ahí _así _sin llamar la atención?" Apuntó como quien no quiere la cosa su kipao _rojo. _Fon le miró fijamente, no sabiendo si debía sentirse ofendido por eso o no. "Somos asesinos, no terminarán de reconocerlos antes de disparar. _Si es que pueden."_

Y Fon ya no pudo cuestionar el punto de vista del otro.

.

**_VI. Leon._**

El lagarto se movió de una mano a otra en brazos del castaño, quien le veía fijamente. Leon le devolvió la mirada momentáneamente y se transformo en una pelota. Tsuna hiso un mohín. "He llegado a la conclusión de que Leon, es un _extraterrestre._"

Desde el otro extremo del sillón, Reborn enarcó una ceja y le miró como si fuese un idiota. El camaleón volvió a su forma original y ladeó la cabeza confundido. "¿Le mordió un _insecto radiactivo, _quizás?" Ofreció nuevamente.

Reborn le atinó con un florero en la frente haciéndole caer de espaldas, como respuesta. Ignorando la repentina necesidad de rodar los ojos, el sicario tomó a su mascota. "Espero que no sea contagioso lo _Dame, _o no volverás a tocar a Leon en tu miserable vida"

Tsuna le devolvió la mirada indignado. "¿Entonces _que_?"

El otro solo suspiro acomodando su traje y se levanto, restándole importancia al asunto. Acaricio la cabeza del camaleón en su hombro. "Él estuvo siempre conmigo. Incuso en el _¨Día fatídico¨. _Él es mi _familiar." _Dando media vuelta, se retiró de la habitación, sin detenerse en ningún momento, a pesar de escuchar como su alumno volvía a llamarle.

.

**_VII. Amantes._**

Dando una última mirada a la cama acomodó su corbata. Las finas extremidades desnudas escapaban por debajo de las sabanas de satín blanco, por lo que Reborn dedujo que esta vez debía de ser una mujer. No lo recordaba. Y tampoco es como si le interesase saberlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse. Él realmente no quería estar allí cuando quien-quiera-que-fuese despertase. Suspiro.

Ya ni si quiera le importaba, si eran hombres o mujeres quienes pasasen por su cama, inconscientemente esperando calmar ese _algo _que desconocía, con cualquier prostituta que le agradase mínimamente.

Llenar ese vacio que no lograba comprender.

_ "¿Qué estas pensando Reborn?" Su alumno le miró con ojos curiosos._

_"Nada que te interese, Dame-Tsuna. Ahora termina tu papeleo si no quieres morir con 21 años" Reborn sonrió. "Ah, ¿Imaginas? Morir a los 21 _y virgen_, que patético" El menor le miró escandalizado, agitando los brazos frente su rostro, de un bordó que rayaba lo insano. "¿Quién dijo que podías detenerte? Dame-virgen."_

O eso era lo que él creía. Hasta hora.

**_._**

**_VIII. Ojos Azules._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi acababa de cumplir 17 años cuando los efectos de la maldición del arcobaleno comenzaban a desvanecerse, haciéndole notar la realidad de lo que ocurría y estuvo pasando a su alrededor sin que se diese cuenta.

Superando el shock inicial, lo único que él atinó a hacer fue posicionarse frente a quien, aparentemente, era su tutor y mirarle fijamente, olvidando por el momento los golpes que el otro adolescente le había dado (_entrenamiento_, según el moreno), el aura que le comenzaba a rodear, y la ceja alzada que Reborn le mostraba.

Entonces Tsuna había alzado una de sus manos sucias acariciando con el pulgar, casi – o totalmente – inconsciente la mejilla pálida del otro, y, suavizando el naranja de su mirada él no había podido evitar decir: "Tus ojos, son _azules". _Muy a pesar de sentir como su intuición saltaba al peligro. O los golpes que vinieron después.

.

**_IX. Dames._**

****_Dino le extendió una mano a su autoproclamado hermano, inclinándose en una rodilla con la cabeza gacha, y tropezó, llevándose al menor consigo._

Reborn negó con la cabeza desde su posición sobre una de las columnas en el jardín de la Mansión. Era en momentos como aquellos (cuando el sol se alzaba cómodamente sobre él, en un lugar _remotamente _seguro, y permitiéndose el lujo de darse un momento de _idiotez _en su ocio pasajero), donde él se preguntaba _cosas_ que en otro momento podría _seguramente _no interesarle. Por ejemplo, el _porqué _sus alumnos (o aquellos particularmente importante para él), parecían ser unos… si, inútiles.

_Tsuna se rió junto al rubio cuando volvió a caer, intentando levantarse, acabando ambos sobre el paso, mirando hacia el cielo._

Pero de ser lo contrario, Reborn sabía, entonces no habría sido lo mismo, ni se habría sentido tan orgulloso durante la Ceremonia de Herencia de la Décima Generación, como lo fue. "Felicitaciones, Sawada Tsunayoshi _di Vongola"._

**_._**

**_X. Futuro._**

Por alguna razón o fuerza que el desconocía, Reborn supo que no iba a poder moverse, aún antes de ver a la bazooka volar en su dirección. Ni siquiera se molestó en suspirar. Las personas que le rodeaban parecían volverse cada vez más estúpidas con el tiempo. En especial las que le rodeaban, y lo único que esperaba era que el _Lambo _de 10 años en el futuro sea más resistente a sus golpes.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si en algún momento iba a acabar esa negrura que le rodeaba, y acarició por inercia chupete amarillo que rodeaba su pecho cuando comenzó a dolerle respirar. Luego escuchó, como a la lejanía, el golpe de su propio cuerpo al caer, y casi en la inconsciencia los gritos por sobre la tapa del cajón y la tierra que le rodeaba.

.

**_XI. Sicario._**

"¡¿Qué carajos?!" El hombre le miró furibundo, pasando una mano por su, casi inexistente, cabello. La prostituta le guiño un ojo desde la cama, mostrando deliberadamente su desnudez. Reborn sonrió en respuesta y le apuntó con su arma. Bufando, la mujer tomó su gabardina negra y desapareció bajo la mirada indignada de quien la contrató.

"Ernesto Prossimo Bianco, acusado de Trata de Blanco y Estupefacientes, proxeneta e involucrado en una cadena de homicidios sin resolver ¿Correcto?" Reborn le miró aburrido.

"¡Bah! ¿Y quien mierda sos vos?"

"La última persona a quien verás en tu vida, _Imbécil" _Leon casi enarcó una ceja en su mano.

Ernesto sacó una escopeta del armario, mirándole arrogante. "Así que la última persona, ¿Eh?, já, ¡La última mi culo, hijo de puta!"

´_A la mierda´_ Reborn sonrió.

.

**_XII. Sol._**

La sangre escurría por sus manos, volviendo casi del todo carmín el costoso traje blanco que su alumno traía. Tsunayoshi sonrió, escupiendo un poco más de ese detestable rojo, cuando trató de disculparse por su más reciente _Idiotez _y Reborn estuvo tentado a golpearle la cabeza.

La Décima Generación de Guardianes creando un círculo a su alrededor tratando de acabar con el enemigo, luchando de una forma frenética. Demasiado consientes del estado de su jefe. Ryohei trataba de llegar con su equipo médico desde la Mansión, junto con Chrome. Pero a pesar de ello, Reborn tenía la desagradable sensación de que llegaría demasiado tarde. Al igual que Tsuna.

Eso estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. Y el castaño solo le sonreía, volviéndose cada vez más pálido.

_"¡Aún si me voy, llevaré conmigo al bastardo de su jefe! ¡Já! ¡Al joven y querido __**Tsunayoshi di Vongola**__!" _

Takeshi atravesó al último hombre con su katana volviéndose hacia el Guardián de la Nube, quien se empeñaba en destrozar los restos del cadáver de quien había sido el líder. Hayato sollozó en silencio, llevando a un inconsciente Lambo a cuestas, mientras Mukuro solo se tapaba los ojos con una de sus manos, ayudándose a mantener en pié con el tridente.

**_"¡TSUNAYOSHI!"_**

Fue ese el preciso momento en que Reborn arrancó el dije que llevaba a cuestas – como recordatorio de lo que ya no era, y las consecuencias que sus acciones podrían traerle.

Y la habitación explotó con el brillo amarillo de las llamas del Sol.

.

**_XIII. Traje Negro._**

"¿Qué estas dibujando, Tsunayoshi?" El sicario habló tranquilamente, apartando con el pie izquierdo los crayones de colores dispersos en el suelo de la sala principal. Reborn se agachó al nivel del niño, intentando ver a través de la maraña de cabellos castaños. ¿Qué son esas _manchas _amarillas? Y, ¿_Eso _es _Leon_?"

El menor tarareo ofendido antes de tomar otro color. Hiso un mohín, pasando su mirada del lápiz al hombre que se inclinaba a su lado. "Reborn-_san _¿Por qué siempre vistes de negro?"

Reborn enarcó una ceja acomodándose junto al de 5 años, en una expresión casi melancólica. "Porque soy un Hitman." Sentenció, revolviéndole los cabellos. Tsuna le devolvió la mirada, inclinando la cabeza levemente antes de volver la atención a su dibujo y al crayón negro que seguía en sus manos. Reborn sonrió. _´Porque la sangre no puede diferenciarse con la ropa negra.´_

_._

**_XIV. Chaos._**

Los gritos de agonía pura se esparcieron por la fábrica abandonada, ahuyentando a los animales hacia los terrenos baldíos de los alrededores. ¨Lástima que nadie puede oírlos. "Reborn chasqueó la lengua, sin siquiera intentar mostrarse triste u indiferente ante la escena que montaban sus blancos. Uno de los hombres, subordinados de la _Infido famiglia _– Marco, si no mal recordaba –, se orinó al momento en que su arma quedo sin balas, y el sicario solo pudo reír.

_"Chaos" _Porque sí, aquella no era solo otra forma de hacer notar su presencia – y de paso agregar misterio a la situación, Kami sabia que no lo necesitaba –, sino también, un resumen de lo que pasaría estando _él _allí.

El Jefe Infido solo pudo temblar desde su posición en un rincón del lugar.

Feliz Navidad! (?Adsddgasufhwritueroijti bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad esto comenzó siendo algo así como un one-short que paso a long-short y termino siendo algo así como una serie de cortos , que, por alguna razón desconocida no lograba terminar de día, es decir: llevo casi una semana durmiendo mal por escribir de noche xo. Mi hermana me echó de la habitación por mantener la luz encendida, y termine escribiendo sola en un rincón T^T

En fin, como no lograda decidirme pensé que cinco cualquiera de los cortos puede volverse un one-short a pedido de cualquier lindo/a lector que se apiade de mi. (Y no, no es otra forma de pedir reviews, nada de eso... bueno si) ok...

Como regalo de Navidad (? un omake algo bizarro y oOc de otra de las peculiares características de Reborn y su primer rechazo (? ¡Espero que les guste!

Saludos Yuuki.

**_XV. OMAKE: Él no era narcisista, pero sí italiano e irresistible, también._**

_"¡La belleza es interna! ¡Maldito Narcisista! " _Le había dicho – gritado – alguien alguna vez (una de sus victimas, que en paz descanse, quizás.), _o algo así _ - aunque, ¿A quien se le ocurre decirle eso a un _Hitman? _Valla las ironías de la vida. Aún así el punto era, que ese tipo de frases es una completa mentira. Otra escusa que daba la gente fea. Él no, por supuesto, es más, se encargaba de acabar con esa afirmación, con su persona misma, porque, es decir –a menos que uno sea un enfermo mental o un carnicero, en su defecto - , a quien, y repito, ¿A quien le gustaría ver intestinos, sangre y demás órganos y siquiera_ pensar que es lindo? _Es decir, _eso _había adentro de todos, no un arcoíris. Y como una persona notablemente inteligente, también, Reborn supo de inmediato que había cagado el mantra espiritual de algún sabio muy poco literal (y _feo _si se le permitía agregar) , de algunos pocos cientos de años. Bueno, él – Reborn – se consideraba realista. ¿Además, narcisista? ¿Enserio? _Otra excusa._

Porque él ni siquiera le sumaba a eso el echo de que él era _italiano. _No es como que los italianos estén en algún _peligro de extinción _sino, que Reborn estaba en Japón (tampoco es como en Italia pase desapercibido _ni mucho menos, _solo que eso _era Japón) _y vamos, los italianos son _irresistibles. _Sin excepción.

_ "Oye Dame-Tsuna, vamos salir un rato." Reborn sonrió, notando como el castaño ya estaba arreglando su ropa. ´Seguro él estaba esperando esta oportunidad´._

_ "Lo siento, será en otra ocasión." Tsuna trató de acomodarse el cabello. ´Se hace el difícil´ El moreno negó con la cabeza. "Hoy acompañaré a Takeshi a uno de los partidos de la temporada." Sonrió._

_ ´Si si, sabia que iba a aceptar, y salir con Takeshi… esper- ¿qué?´_ _Reborn cruzó los brazos "Dije que no había excepciones."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_ ´ ¿Qué?´ "Nada."_

_"Oh, bueno, Adiós Reborn."_

_ ´Si, seguramente se esta haciendo el difícil. Eso no fue un rechazo porque soy italiano, soy italiano, si. _Soy italiano y soy irresistible.


End file.
